Ga Ga About You
by hevaann
Summary: Kurt is just a little faggy fag - Finn made that pretty clear. So why is he turning up at his door messing with his heart again?


Set After: Season 1, Volume 2, **'Theatricality' **

_This is for my 'BFF' Jennie Wilson. Curse you getting me into these programmes! I miss you and am counting down the days until I see you. Written for fun blah-de-blah; it's not making me rich in any way (I would know)._

_This is my first _Glee _fanfiction._

:-:

**Ga Ga About You**

Kurt sat down in front of the large mirror and slowly pulled the powdered wig from his head, giving his hair the customary flick as it settled back down. He awarded his reflection a critical look – knowing that, being the naturally dramatic person he was, the current state of his heart was plastered all over his face and had seeped into his body posture. He straightened his back.

Firstly Finn had broken his heart, apparently beyond repair, and then he had swept down to his rescue and set it beating again. A tear was threatening to fall.

Hearing steps behind him he glanced up to see the reflection of none other than the Quarterback himself, slowly descending the stairs, swearing under his breath as he tripped his way down still wearing the shower curtain.

"Hardly an elegant entrance" Kurt commented, spinning round on the chair. Having finally reached the bottom, Finn removed the masks from his eyes and rubbed his hand across the bridge of his nose.

Trying not to look awkward, he changed the subject. "You changed your room back" He said, glancing round at the white walls.

"Well, while it was a suitable homage to my taste and flamboyancy, it hardly reflected who you are which was selfish and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well I shouldn't have said those things."

"They were true."

"No they weren't. You're not a fag. You're gay! But, but you're my friend and I should never put you down."

"I'm surprised my Dad let you in." Kurt had turned away to shield the tears, but as he looked in the mirror had to stifle the laughter as he watched Finn shuffle across the floor.

"I snuck in the back door."

"I don't think it's possible to _sneak _in that outfit."

"It's hideous."

"Although oddly inspiring," Kurt interjected rising to his feet and showing off the back wall like a magician's assistant. The Ga Ga costume wasn't helping.

"I was thinking we could do this wall red, it would be dramatic enough to suit me and fall in with your tastes."

Finn scrunched up his face. "Could we do like a football motif in the middle? Noting majorly manly – just like a big zero-eight or something."

"Sure," Kurt answered, slowly nodding his head. "It's your room too."

"If your Dad ever forgives me."

"I think I can talk him round." Kurt perched on the end of his bed and looked up at the Quarterback. "You look like a fire hydrant."

"That's what I was going for." There was a small pause and then they both laughed, the tension breaking.

"Although I am jealous of your shoulder pads as they completely out-do mine, which is a travesty in itself." He was back on his feet, feeling them beneath his fingers. Then he stopped and stepped away, his face looking down to the ground.

"What?" Finn tipped his head down to see him better, concern lacing his voice. Kurt turned away, frustrated at how easily he could circum to tears – it was so _cliché. _

"I think this counts as flirting, which I'm not going to do." He voice was choking as he started to walk away. Finn caught his arm and gulped. Kurt span to face him.

"What does this count as?" He asked Kurt, before dipping his head and planting a small kiss on the other boy's lips, soft and inviting. He had only pulled away for a split second when Kurt pushed himself up to crash against his mouth again, hungry for what had been forbidden before now, the only other contact where Finn's hand rested on Kurt's silver clad arm.

"Umngh" Finn said, pulling away sharply and tugging at the front of his, for lack of a better word, dress. "This costume is really starting to irritate me!" Kurt watched as the other boy spun round looking for a zip or button or _something._

"I think she might have sewed you in it." Kurt said glancing up at the other boy's shoulders, fighting the urge to run his fingers across his lips. _Wow. That was a coherent sentence. Finn kissed me and I can make a coherent sentence. I knew I was fabulous. _"Sorry?"

"I asked if you can try and get it off me."

"I think we're going to need scissors."

"Whatever dude, just do it."

Pulling a large pair of dress scissors out of the drawer by his vanity unit, Kurt muttered, "I hope you know I am only doing this because that costume is an affront to fashion and should be destroyed anyway. And on the whole I would no way condone defacing any form of clothing."

"What the hell are you on about? Talk English!" Finn sat down on the edge of the bed so that Kurt could begin behind him at his neck. The metal glided easily through the plastic, falling open to reveal his toned shoulder blades and soft skin. Not able to help himself, Kurt placed his hands flat on Finn's bare back and slid the material down across his shoulders.

Finn jumped up, causing Kurt to nearly fall backwards off of the bed. "Thanks, I'll – I'll get it from here."

Kurt was glad his friend didn't turn around; couldn't see the devastated look that was defining his features, the tears that were once again forming in his eyes. In front of him Finn threw the offending material to the floor. Kurt focussed on it, not wanting to look at Finn in nothing but his boxers. Two metres away and in _nothing_ but his _boxers._

"How are you gonna get home?" Kurt squeaked, his voice higher than usual with concentration.

"Shit." Finn turned and looked over his shoulder, "I didn't think about that." He collapsed backwards on the bed; spread-eagled and vulnerable. Kurt bit down hard on his fist.

"Not to worry," He said, regaining composure, "I will just get changed and then I will find something of my dad's that you can go home in."

"Thanks dude." Finn muttered from the bed.

"Do, do you mind?" Kurt asked, offering the zip at the back of his costume to Finn. Sitting up, the taller boy undid it in one swift move, his hand lingering at the base of Kurt's spine longer than necessary, before dropping his hands and flopping back onto the bed.

Kurt pulled the material forward, very conscious of his skinny body in comparison to the Adonis currently lying on this duvet.

_Down boy, down! _He reminded himself as he folded his top up and placed it delicately on the chair. _Down! _He knew he was blushing and was certain it must be showing all over his bare back.

"Did you say something?" Finn called from the bed.

"No!" Kurt squeaked in response, his voice even higher than it was before. To his credit, Finn pretended not to notice.

Still with his back to the rest of the room, Kurt now eased his ridiculously tight pants down and over his annoyingly obvious bulge (_down!_) and folding them to add to the pile realised his blush was down as far as the waistline of his y-fronts. _I'm so gay_ he murmured to himself, and just when he thought things couldn't get more complicated, realised that his clean clothes were in the dresser over by the bed. He snuck a glance at the Quarterback, relieved when the taller boy seemed to have his eyes closed, humming something.

Slowly he edged his way across the room, his back to the bed, and for a second it really looked like he might make it to the dresser uninterrupted, but then just as he was level with the edge of the mattress Finn sat up; "We need to talk about earlier."

"Now?" Finn asked, his back still to the bed, his hands not-too-obviously protecting his crotch.

"Yeah, now." Finn scratched the back of his head, "Look dude, I just."

"Please don't say anymore!" Kurt spun round and pressed his palm flat across Finn's mouth. "I don't want to hear anymore. I can't – I don't think I could take it if you said it was a mistake or or – just don't!"

Finn reached up and pulled the hand away, stretching it as far out to the side as he could. He grasped at the other one and did the same, his eyes falling ahead of him.

A tear trickled down Kurt's cheek as he realised his erection had caught the other boy's attention.

"I'm the little fag who's in love with you; I thought we had established that." He voice was wrenched, he couldn't even pull a hand away to dry his tears. Finn sat there silently for a very long moment, and then looked up at Kurt's face.

"No-one's ever been turned on by me so much before."

"Yeah, well girls can't exactly make it so obvious." He was sounding bitchy and he knew it. "Can you let me go now? Or are you just gonna keep making fun of how lame it all is?"

Finn scooted to the edge of the bed and then slowly stood up, pulling their hands down by their sides, running an index finger along the line of Kurt's hip. "I don't find it lame," He confessed quietly, "I think it's kinda hot." With the last word he stepped closer and looked the smaller boy in the eye.

"I swear to God Finn, if you are taking the piss out of me-" His words were cut short as Finn swooped down to kiss him again, clutching at his fingers so hard his knuckles turned white. The kiss was slow, languid; all the pressure, anger, frustration, _resentment _– whatever the fuck Finn was feeling – being pushed out through his hands, allowing his mouth to stay calm, to tumble open to gather Kurt's lips within his.

And it was just how Kurt had imagined it would be, but better because it was Finn and he was doing that caressing thing with his tongue again and oh God he thought he might faint. He did in fact go a little weak at the knees, but, sensing this, the Quarterback abruptly let go of one of his hands to catch him at the base of his spine and haul him up, haul him closer, Kurt actually moaning when their chests were sealed together.

Finn broke off, muttering to himself, but not letting the other boy go.

After several deep breaths, Kurt finally hazarded the question, "Why are you worrying about a mail man right now?"

"Because if I don't I'll come." Finn murmured into Kurt's shoulder, before hoisting the boy up and cradling him around his waist.

Kurt, ever glad he was flexible, wrapped his legs around the other torso and just sat there waiting.

"We-we don't have to do this." He said, but Finn's other hand was now in his hair; his usually impeccable, beautiful hair. Finally Finn edged himself back down onto the bed, keeping a tight hold on Kurt, as he lay down and wrapped him in his arms. He had his eyes closed, leaving Kurt fascinated as he watched him take shallow breaths through his slightly parted mouth. Daring, he leant forwards and kissed it. Finn's eyes snapped open.

Kurt's pupils dilated in fear as Finn turned to look at him.

"Can we just lie here for a bit?"Finn asked. Dumfounded Kurt just nodded. A bit, and hour, forever? It was all the same to him.

"I'm not gay." Finn whispered into his shoulder. Kurt knew the tears were going to come back. "I just mean – I've never looked at a guy and thought 'damn he's hot!' I just-" He looked Kurt in the eye and trickled his fingers down the boy's spine, "It's you. I like you 'cause you're you, just you. Not because you're a boy or a girl but because you're Kurt. Cute in tight jeans, absolute drama queen, completely in love with me _Kurt_."

The tears were flowing now. "Did I say something wrong?"

"How come you can break my heart and complete it all in the same sentence?"

"It's a gift?" Kurt stifled a laugh as he snuggled closer; his finger's lingering on the material of Finn's boxers. It wasn't a fairytale ending, but it was a start.

:-:

_Thank you for reading, it always takes me ages to get into a new fandom. Also this particular fic was meant to be shorter and less smutty but I had no control._

_For my avid fans, there are some _O.C., House, Supernatural_ and_ Harry Potter _fics on the go btw, I'm just waiting for this bout of writer's block to lift._


End file.
